


What Happens In The Dark

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Date, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Language Kink, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny and Luna convince Hermione to attend speed dating in the dark. There, she just might meet her dream man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This one-shot was written for the DramioneLoveFest on LJ. My prompt was, "Newly single Hermione Granger agrees to her girlfriends (up to you who they are) crazy idea to try the new dating craze: speed dating in the dark. But more than just talking can happen when the lights are out!" I loved participating in the fest, and I hope all of you enjoy this piece of yumminess. Many thanks to SweetTale4U, TrisanaChandler13, Krissy, and Craftsman for being my fantastic team of betas/alphas. I don't know where this would be without all of your help.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This work of fiction was created entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**What Happens In The Dark**

Hermione Granger rolled her eyes at her friends' antics. They were sitting at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour as they did every Thursday afternoon. Ginny and Luna were begging Hermione to go out tomorrow evening. Apparently there was a new craze going about: speed dating in the dark.

"Please, Hermione?" Ginny begged. "I think you would have a wonderful time."

Hermione shook her head firmly. "No, I'm sorry, Ginny, but absolutely not."

"But you should!" Ginny pressed her point. "It's been so long since you've dated anyone."

"My last boyfriend was a disaster, Ginny. After that, I have no interest in wasting my time."

"But, Hermione, surely you know that not every man is going to hurt you that way," Luna said, voicing her opinion. "I think you should go tomorrow night. Neville and Hannah have it set up at the Leaky Cauldron. You might just find what you need."

A huff escaped her lips. "Must you always be so cryptic, Luna? I don't know how Ron can stand it."

Luna smiled dreamily. "He finds it to be quite adorable." She took a bite of her ice cream. "But I digress, Hermione, I think you should go tomorrow night. It's time you moved on with your life."

"Yes, Hermione, you better get a move on," Ginny said. "You aren't getting any younger."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "I'm only twenty-nine! I'm not that old. I have plenty of time to settle down."

Ginny placed her hand to her ear and leaned over. "What was that dearie? All I hear is the tick-tock of your biological clock."

Ginny and Luna burst out in laughter.

"Not everyone wants to have twenty children like you and Harry," Hermione said, pointing her spoon at her redheaded friend.

"Please?" Ginny begged. "Please, just once."

Hermione huffed. She truly had no desire to go through an awkward night of dating.

"Hermione, you know Ginny will bug you until you agree," Luna said. "It'd be easier for everyone if you just agreed."

She knew Luna was right. What was one night in comparison to Ginny's incessant nagging? "Fine, I'll go tomorrow night, but only on one condition — no more nagging me to date, agreed?"

"Yes, agreed. This is perfect!" Ginny squealed, clapping her hands together. "Oh, I'll pop into the Leaky later to reserve you a seat."

Hermione groaned. It was just one night, what harm could that do?

"Should I help you pick out an outfit?" Ginny inquired.

"No, Ginny," Hermione responded. "It's in the dark; no one will see my clothes anyway."

"But-"

"No, I'll just wear a dress," Hermione said. "Just be happy that I'm going, Ginny."

"Oh, I am," Ginny said. "You need it."

Hermione only rolled her eyes.

* * *

Friday evening found Hermione getting ready for her night of speed dating. It had taken her some time to dig through her closet to the find the perfect outfit. Eventually, she settled on a light grey strapless dress. It was cut rather short, revealing her shapely legs.

After doing her hair and applying some lipstick, Hermione deemed herself ready. She stored her wand in a clutch purse along with some money. After slipping on some black heels, she turned on the spot and Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. As she stepped through the doorway, she was greeted by Neville.

"Hermione, hello!" He gave her a hug. "Ginny finally convinced you, eh?"

Hermione nodded. "I gave in. I figured since Hannah organized the whole thing it wouldn't be that bad."

"It's just speed dating. You have fifteen minutes with each contestant. You can reveal as much or as little as you want. A spell is cast so your voice will be disguised and a notice-me-not charm is cast to ensure your privacy. There is also a charm on the room so no harm will come to anyone inside."

Hermione arched her brow, thoroughly impressed. "You two really thought of everything."

Neville turned red. "Well, most of it was Hannah's idea. She's quite brilliant, you know."

Hermione nodded. "Well, I'm ready when you are."

Neville nodded. "Right this way." It was completely dark in the room so Neville had to guide her to a seat.

"I have a question," she asked before he could walk away. "What happens if you want to spend more than fifteen minutes with someone?"

"Then you better get their contact information," Neville said, laughing. "Have fun, Hermione."

Hermione took a seat and waited. She grew more and more uncomfortable as the seconds ticked by. She was sure it would start any second, but the silence in the room was a bit unnerving.

Oh, what was she thinking? This was going to be a disaster. Why did she let Ginny talk her into this?

Neville's voice rang out. "Well, everyone, it's time to begin. You all know the rules, so no breaking them, got it? A buzzer will go off when it's time to change. We hope you all have a good time."

Hermione held her breath as someone took a seat across from her. She braced herself for whatever was coming.

"Yo."

She closed her eyes, sighing deeply. Oh Merlin.

"Sup?"

"Hello," she said, trying to be polite. "How are you?"

"Not too bad, girl. What's popping with you?"

Her eyes widened. "Um, nothing."

"Cool, cool," the voice responded. "So, tell me 'bout yo'self."

This was going to be a very long fifteen minutes.

The next person wasn't as bad. He was very polite — too polite in Hermione's opinion. He called her ma'am every five seconds, which didn't make her feel very young or sexy. In a way he sort of reminded her of Percy, so prim and proper, but he was dry. Hermione found herself wanting to yawn after a few minutes of talking.

The buzzer went off. Rubbing her temples, Hermione shook her head. This was going to be a disaster. She could already feel the migraine coming on.

"Hello," the third voice said.

"Hello," she responded somewhat tiredly.

He chuckled. "Not having much luck, huh?"

"No," Hermione admitted. "I don't know why I let my friend talk me into this."

"Ah. My friend did that as well. Apparently she was tired of me being a 'miserable old sod' as she put it."

Hermione laughed. This one wasn't too bad so far.

"So, tell me about yourself," he prompted.

Hermione licked her lips. "Well, I'm an author. I like to write a lot."

"Anything I may have read?" he asked.

"Nice try. If I answer that, you may be able to figure out who I am."

"Clever girl," he responded. "Well, I run a company, the family business you could say. My father isn't around anymore, just my mother and me, but we manage."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Hermione frowned.

"Don't be," mystery man said with a laugh. "He was a bastard, and if you knew who he was, you'd be happy he was gone too."

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Twenty-nine," he responded. "Too young to run a multi-billion galleon business."

"Well, it obviously works for you," Hermione responded. She may have gone to school with this person. But who could it be?

"What color are your eyes?" he abruptly asked. "I know that's a weird question, but I'm just curious. I wish I could see them. You can always tell so much about a person through their eyes."

"Eyes are the windows to the soul," she said softly. "My eyes are brown."

"I bet they're beautiful. My eyes are grey."

"That's rather unconventional," Hermione commented.

He laughed. "I like to think I'm rather unique."

"What's your favorite food?" Hermione inquired.

"Spaghetti and meatballs, hands down. You?"

She thought about for a second. "Broccoli and cheddar soup. My Mum makes it from scratch and it's delicious."

"Have you traveled before?" he asked.

"Just to Australia," Hermione answered. "My parents lived there for some time. You?"

"I vacation a lot. I love to ski in Switzerland."

"Really?" Hermione asked surprised. "A wizard that goes skiing?"

"It's fun!" he protested.

Hermione smiled. She was definitely starting to enjoy herself. Her mystery man was fun and she wanted to know more about him.

"What are you looking for in a man?" he asked.

She was startled, not expecting that sort of question to come up. "Um, well, I think I'd like to have someone who is strong willed, intelligent, and well read. I'd like someone I can talk to and with whom I can enjoy an intelligent conversation. Someone who isn't afraid to defend me in public while treating me like a queen in bed." She couldn't believe she just said that last bit.

"Treat you like a queen in bed? You want someone to lavish you, to please you in every way possible?" Despite the voice disguising charm, Hermione could decipher the husky undertones. She trembled slightly.

"Yes," she whispered, feeling more turned on in that moment than she had ever been in her life.

A throaty chuckle filled the air. "You like that? You like when someone talks to dirty to you?"

She squirmed in her chair. "Yes," she whispered. She didn't, not until now. She wanted to hear what he would say. She wanted him to whisper dirty things in her ear as he pleased her. She trembled.

"You want to touch yourself while I watch? You want to come in my mouth, letting me taste you? You want me to lick your slit until you come so hard you can barely breathe?"

How had their conversation turned so dirty so quickly?

Hermione groaned with desire. "Yes, yes, yes, yes." She wished she could take him right now.

The buzzer rang out and reality crashed around them.

"Sorry, love, time's up. I've got to go."

Hermione bolted up out of her chair, reaching across the table and grabbing his hand. "Wait, I need to see you again!"

"Meet me tomorrow at the café down the street at noon. I'll be wearing a grey suit." He disappeared.

She sat back in her chair, disappointed that the time had gone by so quickly. Her body was flushed from their encounter. He had left her wanting more without even trying. She knew without a doubt that she'd go to meet him tomorrow.

The rest of the night dragged on. Hermione spent her time replaying the conversation with her mystery man in her head.

She just couldn't wait until noon tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione Floo called Ginny.

"Thank you, thank you!" Hermione beamed. "I think I met a good one last night!"

"Really? Oh, Hermione, I'm so happy for you!" Ginny replied. "See, I told you so! I knew you going last night would be good."

"We're meeting for lunch in a little bit," Hermione explained. "I'm going to find out who he is."

"Promise me you'll give him a chance, no matter who it is," Ginny begged. "You deserve to be happy, Hermione."

"I will, Ginny. I promise I'll keep an open mind."

"Good, now go get ready!" Ginny said her good-byes and closed the connection.

Hermione got dressed for her lunch date. She chose a light grey pencil skirt and a floral blouse. Slipping on some black kitten heels and pulling her hair up into a messy bun, she deemed herself ready.

To save time she Apparated to Diagon Alley, quickly weaving her way through the lunch crowd she arrived just in time at the Rosa café. It was exactly noon, and she hoped her man would be there.

And there he was, wearing his grey suit as promised.

He was a blond and built. As she pushed open the door, he glanced towards her. His eyes widened.

She froze.

It was Draco Malfoy.

Her mystery man was Draco Malfoy.

Oh, sweet Merlin, what should she do?

Ginny's words echoed in Hermione's mind. She should go talk to him. Slowly, she walked over to him.

"Granger?" he asked, his mouth opening and closing. In that moment, he looked like a fish.

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips. "I see you wore your grey suit as promised."

"It was you?" he asked, shifting in his chair.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, it was me."

An awkward silence descended between them. Hermione wasn't sure if she should stay or if she should go.

"Er, well, I'll just leave," she said, biting her lip. "Sorry to have wasted your time."

"Wait!" he said, standing upright. "Why don't you have lunch with me?"

Hermione hesitated.

"I had fun last night, Hermione," Draco said, honesty in his voice. "I really would like to get to know you better. You've obviously changed a lot since Hogwarts."

"So have you," Hermione responded, still standing. She was still unsure.

Holding out the chair for her, "Please, Hermione, have lunch with me."

"All right," she agreed, sitting down.

Years later, Hermione would be glad she did.


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, after enough begging from a lot of my friends, I decided to write a sequel of sorts. Many thanks to Krissy and krazyredhead0317 for looking this over. I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> Warnings: Vulgar language and some sexual content.
> 
> Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This work of fiction was created entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**What Happens In The Dark Part II**

Hermione smoothed out the front of her dress as she watched Draco get ready. The two of them were going out on a date for their one-year anniversary. It had been a whole year since Hermione had fallen head over heels for Draco Malfoy.

Ever since their speed-dating in the dark experience, they had been a happy couple. They didn’t live together, but they often spent the night alternating whose place they stayed at. Hermione had been incredibly surprised that Crookshanks had warmed up to Draco so quickly… Her cat didn’t like anyone.

But Hermione was happy. Draco was everything she had ever wanted in a man. He was funny, smart, good-looking… He was also a very passionate lover. He continuously worshipped her body as he whispered dirty words into her ear. Hermione never thought she was one to enjoy that sort of thing, but with Draco, she did. They had a very lively sex life and she found him to be more than satisfying.

“Hermione?” he asked, startling her out of her thoughts.

“Yes?” she asked, giving him a small smile. Her stomach fluttered nervously when he looked at her.

“Are you ready to go out tonight?”

Hermione nodded, an excited smile on her face. Draco told her that he had a surprise planned for their anniversary and she couldn’t wait to see what it was. She also had a small surprise for him too but had decided to wait until the end of the night to give it to him.

Draco walked out of the bathroom and towards Hermione. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. When he pulled away, he smirked. “You look absolutely ravishing.” His hands moved down her back towards her arse. He squeezed it lightly.

She blushed. “Draco, shouldn’t we get going? You mentioned we had to be there by a certain time.”

“Yes, but you know I can be quick,” he murmured in her ear, his hands sliding lower towards the edge of her dress. “I could take you against the wall. I know you like fast and rough.” He gently nipped at her neck.

A moan escaped her lips as she rubbed her thighs together, trying to quench the desire between her legs. “Draco.”

“Or perhaps just a little taste?” he teased, tilting his head so he could look into her eyes. “You would like that, wouldn’t you? My head buried between your legs as I eat you out.”

Hermione closed her eyes as her body shivered in wanting. “Draco, I—”

“Yes, I think that’s what I’ll do.” Draco kissed her roughly as he backed her against the wall. Once there, he moved his lips to her neck, biting and teasing the skin there as his hands pulled her short dress up over her hips. He swiftly dropped to his knees, his eyes taking in her creamy flesh. She was wearing lace knickers, the ones that she knew he liked. “Just for me?” he asked as he pulled her knickers down.

“Yes, all yours,” Hermione panted with want. She looked down at him with a loving expression in her eyes. “I’m yours, Draco.”

He smirked. “Just want I wanted to hear.” He nudged her thighs apart with his hands and moved his head closer. He planted small kisses along the inside of her thigh, moving closer and closer to her core. He could smell her sweet, musky scent… It was a scent he had grown to love. One that was purely Hermione. “You smell so sweet… So beautiful.”

She bucked her hips against his face. “Draco, please.”

He ignored her and continued to kiss her everywhere, but the area she wanted him most. His tongue teased her and soon she grew tired of his teasing.

“Draco, _please_ ,” she begged once more. “Touch me.”

He pulled away and looked at her lustfully. “Darling, you know you have to be a bit more explicit.” He gently bit the inside of her thigh. “If you want something, you need to tell me.”

Hermione moaned, knowing what he wanted. “I want you to lick me, Draco.”

“Where?” he pressed, his voice husky. 

She gyrated her hips. “I want your talented tongue to lick my clit, Draco. I want you to lick and suck me there until I come. I want you to pleasure me until I scream your name in bliss.”

Draco smiled, looking much like the cat got the canary. “Oh, Hermione, do you know how fucking sexy you are when you talk like that? It makes me so hard… Merlin.” He closed his eyes.

“ _Now_ , Draco,” she hissed.

“Of course,” he breathed against her. He leant forward and stroked her clit with the tip of his tongue.

Hermione let out a sigh at the contact. “More, please,” she begged. “Oh, _please_ , Draco.”

Draco obliged. He began to draw small circles around her nub with his tongue as his hands gripped her hips tightly. Every so often, he’d pull away from her clit and lick the entirety of her slit. He repeated the action, causing Hermione to moan. She tangled her hands into his silky blond hair and grasped it roughly. “Draco,” she panted.

He pressed his tongue down on her nub hard before sucking and licking as Hermione writhed above him. Her pants and moans were increasing so Draco knew she was close to her release. He increased his movements, pleasuring her the way he knew she liked it. He slipped his tongue in and out of her, fucking her with it until she let out a deep moan. 

“Oh, please, Draco, please!” she begged, her body shaking from the intensity of it all. She was so close… So, so close.

Draco moved his lips to her clit, where he bit her roughly before lapping the area with his tongue. The sharp sting of pain was enough to send Hermione over the edge. Her body shook and her fingers pulled on his hair roughly. She bit back a curse as she came, her eyes closed as she rode her orgasm out.

Draco drank every bit of essence that poured from her. He swallowed every drop, licking and kissing every inch of her quim. When she finished, he stood and kissed her.

Hermione returned the kiss fervently, loving the way she tasted herself on his lips. Draco was so incredibly sexy and he always knew how to make her come. She sighed in pleasure.

“Love you,” he murmured, giving her one more kiss before pulling away and straightening out her dress. Summoning his wand, he cast refreshing charms on both of them. “Ready to go?”

“But what about you?” she asked, a confused expression on her face. “I’d be more than happy to return the favor.”

Draco shook his head. “We don’t have time. I just wanted a little taste of you before we left.” He kissed her.

“And how was it?” she asked cheekily, summoning her purse.

“Absolutely delicious,” he purred. “Now, take my hand.” Hermione did. He Apparated them both away.

When Hermione opened her eyes, she saw that they were in Diagon Alley. “What are we doing here?” she asked, looking around. Dusk had fallen and the streets weren’t that crowded.

“I had thought we could go speed-dating tonight,” Draco said. He took her hand and started to lead her towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione froze, her heart shuddering painfully in her chest. Speed-dating? Why in Merlin’s name did he want to take her speed-dating for their anniversary? Did he not want to be with her anymore? He mustn’t. Why else would he take her somewhere where she would see other men?

She resisted the urge to cry.

“Hermione, come on,” Draco said, giving her hand a little pull. “We’ve got to go or we’ll be late. Neville’s expecting us.”

“Draco, I don’t think —” she began, but he cut her off.

“No protests, Hermione, this is what we’re doing. Now, come on.”

Hermione caved, allowing Draco to pull her into the Leaky Cauldron. Neville and Hannah greeted them, but she paid them no attention. She was lost in the swirl of chaotic thoughts in her mind. Why did he bring her here? Did he want her to meet someone else? Why was he acting so weird?

She felt herself being guided to a booth and sat down. Looking around, she realized the lights had already been put out. Any minute now, she would meet her first date. 

Hermione felt like a fool. 

The buzzer went off and someone sat in the chair in front of her. She remained quiet, not wanting to make the first move.

“Hello.” Despite the voice disguising charm, Hermione could definitely tell this was a woman.

“Hi,” Hermione responded.

“Care to tell me a bit about yourself,” her mystery woman spoke.

“Not really,” Hermione grumbled. “My boyfriend brought me here on a date, so I’m rather not in the mood.”

“Ah,” the woman responded, a tinge of sadness in her voice. “Not even looking for a bit of fun?”

Hermione flushed. “Er, no, sorry. I’m sure you’re lovely and all, but I’m not into women that way.”

The woman laughed. “Don’t knock it ‘til you try it, love.”

The buzzer went off and Hermione held her breath once more.

“Hello, gorgeous.”

Hermione shivered at the tone of this person’s voice. It was husky, with deep sultry undertones.

“What’s a beautiful woman like you doing in a place like this?”

“My boyfriend brought me here on our anniversary,” Hermione explained. “Although I don’t understand why.”

“I’m sure he has his reasons.”

Hermione bit her lip. “I just don’t know. If he wanted to break up with me, he could have done it differently. I don’t appreciate this whole charade.”

“Why do you think he wants to break up with you? He’d be a fool to let such a sexy witch like you out of his life.”

“How do you know I’m sexy?”

“I just do,” he responded, a hint of teasing in his voice. “Your voice, even with the charm, is sexy. I’m sure even now, your cheeks are flushed and your chest is heaving as you listen to my voice.”

Hermione froze, knowing that he was right. There was just something about his voice that was so incredibly _sexy_.

“You’re into dirty talk, aren’t you?”

She didn’t respond.

“Your silence answers it for me. I bet you like it a lot, don’t you? You like it when your boyfriend calls you his dirty, little slut, don’t you? I bet the words make your knickers soaked.”

She flushed even more. “I…”

“Marry me, witch. Marry me and I’ll show you all that life has to offer.”

She was dumbfounded. Who was this stranger and why was he proposing to her? In the dark, no less!

“Marry me and I’ll promise to treat you like a queen in bed. Marry me and I’ll taking you skiing in Switzerland. Marry me and I will worship your body with my own until the end of our days.”

Hermione’s heart pounded in her chest. His words… they felt familiar somehow. 

Her mystery man reached across the table and took her hands. Hermione’s eyes widened. She knew the feel of those hands anywhere. They were _his_.

“Yes,” she whispered. “A thousand times yes.”

She heard the chair scrap back across the floor and knew Draco had stood up. He found her hand in the dark and slid a ring upon her finger. He then pressed a kiss to her lips.

Before she could say anything else, the buzzer rang and Draco left her all alone.

Another person sat down.

“Hi there.”

“Hello,” Hermione replied politely, still on cloud nine. Draco hadn’t wanted to break up with her, he had wanted to propose! The idea was quite sweet when she got over her initial anger and shock.

“So tell me about yourself. What’s a girl like you doing here?”

Hermione let out a laugh. “I’ve just been proposed to. My fiancé thought this was a good place to do it.”

“Really? And what did you say?”

“Yes,” Hermione answered. “This was how we connected, so I suppose it was rather fitting.”

“Well, congratulations then.”

Hermione noticed the slight sadness in her date’s voice. “Don’t worry,” she assured him. “You’ll find someone.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

When the evening was finally over, Hermione immediately went to Draco. “I love you!” she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. “I thought you were dumping me, you daft idiot! But this?” She showed him the ring. “It’s perfect.”

Draco looked at her with a confused expression. “What is that? Is that an engagement ring?” He took her hand and inspected the ring.

“Yes, it’s a ring. You gave it to me when you proposed.”

Draco looked at her, his expression blank. “I never proposed to you.”

Hermione’s eyes widened in panic. “What!” she screeched. “Oh my goodness, what have I done? Did I just agree to marry some stranger?” She stopped panicking for a second, only to realize that Draco was laughing. “You jerk!” she cried, smacking his arm repeatedly. “Is this funny to you?”

Draco clutched his sides. “I’m sorry, Hermione, I just couldn’t help it.” He continued to laugh.

“You’ve given me two heart attacks tonight. I have half a mind to ward you out of my apartment for the next week or so.” She glared at him.

Draco immediately stopped laughing. “Awh, come on, Hermione, don’t do that. I love you.” He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. “I love you more than anything. That’s why I asked you to marry me.”

Hermione eventually sighed. “Do anything like that again, and I will castrate you. Do you understand me?” She looked into his grey eyes.

He nodded. “I promise I will never mess with you like that again. And I never meant for you to think I was leaving you. I just thought it’d be a rather surprising way to propose.”

“It was sweet once I realized what you were playing at.” She gave him a kiss. “I love you, Draco.”

“I love you, too,” he replied. “It’s been a good year with you, and I want to have so many more with you.”

“And you will,” Hermione promised. She cocked her head to the side and looked at him. “Draco, you never told me who pushed you to do the speed-dating in the first place.”

Draco blushed. “Er, well, that was actually your friend Weaslette.”

“It’s Ginny,” she automatically corrected. “Wait, Ginny pushed you to do it?”

“Yes, she insisted that we’d make a rather nice pair. She was so sure we would click and it turns out she was right.”

“Wow,” Hermione murmured. “Remind me to thank her tomorrow. I had no idea she was so sneaky like that.”

Draco chuckled. “Come on, why don’t we go home?”

“My place or yours?” she asked.

“Mine,” he said, taking her arm and Disapparating them both. “Want a glass of wine?” he asked, moving towards the wine cooler.

“No,” Hermione replied, taking a seat on his sofa. A small smile was on her face. “I can’t drink that.”

“Why not?” he asked, looking at her. His eyes widened in realization. “Are you really?”

Hermione nodded. “I just found out yesterday.”

Draco grinned. “I’m going to be a dad.” He quickly moved and took a spot on the sofa next to her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently. “Oh, Hermione, I’m so sorry for messing with your emotions when you’re all hormonal. If I had known, I wouldn’t have teased you like that.” A worried expression was on his face.

She smiled. “It’s fine, Draco.” She gave him a kiss. “But what an anniversary, huh?”

“Mmmm,” Draco murmured, moving his lips to her neck where he lightly kissed her. “I wonder what’ll happen next year.”

“We’ll just have to wait and see,” Hermione murmured, tangling her hands into his hair. She tilted her head to the side to allow him better access to her neck. “I love you, Draco.”

“I love you, too, Hermione,” he murmured. “Now, let me show you just how much I love you.” He kissed her neck, slowly moving lower.

It seemed they’d have all the time in the world to show each other how much they loved each other.


End file.
